diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Atrumentis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Kirkburn (talk) 22:17, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Hullo Hey, it's great to see someone working on the wiki - I'm sure once D3 gets announced we'll see an increase in visitors! I've got it appearing on the WoWWiki Main Page every so often to let people know about here too. Kirkburn (talk) 17:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Admin status I don't know if you realised, but you're now an admin/bureaucrat of the wiki! Kirkburn (talk) 11:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) :Hah, wow. I didn't realise I was a bureaucrat too! I requested it from one of the main wiki staff, cause thats what it said to do if there weren't any active bureaucrats. I can make you an admin/bureau too now I think. :: No need, I'm an employee :) Good to have you on board! Kirkburn (talk) 13:09, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh, wow, lol. Atrumentis 10:37, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I will try to pop by now and then to help out - just leave a message on my talk page to ping me. I love Diablo, and am trying to get the wiki known on WoWWiki, but 'tis a busy world :) Kirkburn (talk) 23:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) "Wow" at your work. Wish I could be around more to help! When I get some time, I'm going to see what I can do about getting this link out there even more. Kirkburn (talk) 21:24, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, this has become quite a hobby of mine. I wish you were around more too, especially with the skill pages. I think their layout needs improving. Maybe with some sort of table, and a template, and an image, and maybe another table, but I'm not sure. Can you help? It'd be easier if I could get their layout style sorted out soon, so I won't have to go back and edit them all again lol. Quite busy this week with the big Wikia meeting, but I will see what I can do. Template wise, they should all be accessible from Category:Templates, and some are documented on Project:Templates. Do agree with the skill stuff, sounds like good stuff for an infobox. There's some on wowwiki you may be able to look at for help - http://www.wowwiki.com/Category:Infobox_Templates ... as for getting stuff from Mt Arreat, for the data it seems quite fair. For the prose text, unless it's directly from in the game, you should try and paraphrase it (and link to it). Kirkburn (talk) 05:51, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, I found the list of Templates, but they aren't very good ones. How can I make my own? An infobox sounds good too, but, how do we make our own lol? And ok, I'll reference. I'm only just learning how to reference properly now lol. Template help Heya! Sorry for not getting back to you quicker - I will see how I can help next week! I've been very busy with Wikia meetings and exhibitions :P Kirkburn (talk) 20:35, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :lol thats ok, I've been busy too. Atrumentis 03:49, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :: Try now :) Kirkburn (talk) 19:02, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Woot! We have a skills template/infobox! Thank you very much :D Hopefully I'll be able to figure out how to adjust it for Diablo a bit first out without ruining the codes lol. Atrumentis 04:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC)